


Little Red

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: The village warning, don't go into the woods. But you do just that and must deal with the consequences, there you find a beast of a man who seems to be very interested in you.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in your village knew not to go into the woods, that’s where the wolves were, but that didn’t stop you and your friends from going. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was just setting leaving strokes of pinks and reds along with it’s descent. Perfect for a walk in the fresh snow. You lived in a small village in the outskirts of your kingdom, often isolated from the rest of society you had to find your own ways to entertain yourself. 

This meant telling stories, passed down from generation to generation, grandmother to grandkids. They were different from family to family, but one story was the same. It was about a young woman, sometimes a young man, the details varied but the plot was the same. A young woman would walk into the woods in disobedience of her parents, only to never return. It was believed that there was a curse that would turn people into beasts.

“So do you think were all going to turn into wolves?” Your friend Poe teased.

“Shut up Poe,” Finn interrupted, he didn’t know why he was being dragged into this, he believed in the story and he didn’t think this was the best idea.

“Oh come on Finn, you know that story is bullshit that adults tell kids to keep them straight,” You brushed off his worries. You definitely did not believe in the story, and you weren’t afraid of the woods whatsoever. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea,” Finn replied, steadfast in his beliefs. Rey grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Finn smiled at her, you and Poe looked at each other and rolled your eyes, those two were always so disgustingly cute.  
“Can’t you two get a room?” Poe asked them.

“You’re just jealous Poe,” Rey chastises him. You laugh at the exchange, because it was kind of true in a way. Both you and Poe had talked about how perpetually single you were, both so unlucky with relationships that it was almost funny.

You and the gang continued walking through the woods, on a path between the trees. You made jokes along the way, laughing and teasing one another all in good fun. Eventually though you got separated from the group somehow, you had got caught up staring up at the waxing moon. 

“Poe? Rey?” You called out only to hear no response. You were alone in the woods and you couldn’t find the path. You sighed, before taking a moment to observe your surroundings, trying to remember where you came from. You start walking in the direction in which you think will lead you back only to end up right back in the same place you started. This was not good.

“You’re lost,” A baritone voice interrupts your thoughts. You swivel around to see a man, a stranger. He has a tall, hulking figure, and tousled black locks framing a frowning face. He was disgustingly attractive, so much so that it made your hands shake and your core light on fire. 

“Uh yeah I guess I am,” You reply awkwardly after staring at the man for a bit too long. He chuckles at your shyness, but you shouldn’t be here, not now.

“What are you doing here little Red Riding Hood? Don’t you know the stories?” He mocks, circling around you like a predator. You can feel his breath on your neck, warm and wet. It made you tense up. He laughs at you again, this time louder, baring a sharp smile.

“I know the story and I’m not afraid, in fact I think it’s fake,” You defend yourself. 

“Well they’re not fake, and you need to leave, now before it’s too late,” He warns. You’re too sweet to stay here amongst the beasts, too tempting of a treat; he needs you to leave more than anything.

“Whoever you are, you’re not convincing me. Besides, I’m lost aren’t I?” You smirked.

“It’s Kylo, and I’ll lead you back if you need help but only if you promise not to come back,” He stressed.

“Kylo, I’m Y/N and I think I’ll take your offer,” You said, lying because you probably would return to these woods someday, especially if you could find Kylo here.

“Good,” He commented. In silence you return back to your village, you try and start up a conversation only to be met with a wall of nothing in return. He wasn’t a very social man, rarely interacting with others. You reach the edge of the tree line and Kylo stops.

“Aren’t you coming?” You query. Where else could he come from? Your village was one of the last settlements for miles.

“No, and you better keep your promise because if not I promise you’ll regret it,” He threatens; arms crossed over his chest in a way that makes him look even more intimidating.

“Sure,” You say, mischief in your eyes. Before you can turn and walk away his hand shoots out to grab your wrist.

“I mean it Y/N,” He growls. You nod at him until he lets you go back to your village. You walk away but can’t help but turn back to get a final look at him, heat rushes to your cheeks as you’re met with glowering eyes, with a dark promise behind them. 

A moon and a day passes, nights haunted by dreams of Kylo hunting after you, more beast-like than in your memories. It really bothered you, and curiosity plagued your mind. You kept on seeing his face, laughing at you, circling you like you were his next meal. It interrupted your daily life, especially your dating life. Every time you tried to kiss someone on a date you would see his face, you couldn’t stop thinking about him.

You never told your friends about Kylo, saying instead that you managed to find your way back on your own. You felt distant from them lately, unable to concentrate due to your focus on the mystery man. Now you found yourself standing at the edge of the woods, staring up at the tall pines. You knew that this time you probably should listen to the stories, but you couldn’t deny the gut feeling that was pulling you back into the woods.

You sighed, before heading back unto the path. This time it’s much more peaceful, only sound being that of the rustling branches and chirping birds. It was dusk, and you had just reached the spot were you met Kylo but you didn’t stop, this time you would continue deeper into the woods.

Suddenly your peace was interrupted by the cry of a wolf, and it was close. You heard footsteps approaching, and quickly decided to start running in the opposite direction to avoid this dangerous encounter. It was too late; you were surrounded, wolves circling you in a way that seemed all too familiar.

You tripped over your feet, butt landing on the soft snow. You quickly backed up into a tree behind you, eyes darting around trying to find an escape. A big black wolf comes out behind some trees, barking at the others. You’re relieved to see the other wolves leave, but the biggest one remains and now it’s staring at you. It growls lowly, and you close your eyes awaiting its attack.

You can feel teeth break the skin of your neck, yet there seems to be no pain. Last thing you see before passing out is a set of brown eyes, staring you down, strangely they seemed to be filled with concern.

You wake up in a bed, and it’s not your own. Your neck feels sore, but you can’t seem to find any evidence of a bite. You sit up to see a figure standing by a fireplace, he’s naked, and his form seems familiar. He comes over to you with a glass, with the shadows you can barely make out his face, you gasp. It’s Kylo.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” He yells at you. He’s mad that you returned. He didn’t want to bring you into this world.

“I’m sorry,” You apologize. “Sorry! Sorry isn’t going to fix anything, you can never go back from this,” He interrupts you. Seeing the look on your face from your outburst he sighs, his hand softly skims the side of your neck, right where you were bitten, and it feels all tingly.

“Oh Y/N, why didn’t you just listen to me,” He repeats, this time softly. 

Tentatively, you stroke his head, comforting the distressed man in front of you. He relaxes under your touch, shoulders dropping and chest slowing. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why but I had to come back, it was like an invisible force was pulling me in,” You explain, leaving out the part where you couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“Did you miss me?” He jokes. You shake your head and roll your eyes. “You’re probably wondering where you are huh?” He asks. You nod, normally you would be a lot more concerned to be in a random man’s bed, though for some reason you trusted him, it even felt right to be here, just like home.

“You’re in my village, deep into the woods,” He informs, though it doesn’t explain much. 

“But what happened?” You question. 

“The stories are true, there are wolves in the woods. I should know, I’m the leader of them,” He answers.

“You’re a werewolf!” You exclaim, almost not believing it. You know that it’s true though, he had the same eyes as that big black wolf that you met earlier.

“We don’t call ourselves that, but you could say that. More importantly you’re my mate, our souls are bonded together,” He added. 

“What so does that mean I’m stuck with you? You’re not even human!” You blurted.

“Yes you are stuck with me,” He grumbles, clearly unhappy with your comment. Normally you would be celebrating now, like two newlyweds on a honeymoon. It was a momentous occasion to find one’s mate, but you hadn’t grown up in the culture and you didn’t understand.

“And you’re not human either, not entirely,” He continues. You panic at that, how could you not be human? It didn’t make sense.

“Don’t worry you won’t turn into a wolf, you’re only half of my kind,” He scoffs. He gets up, frustrated with you. You feel a little bad, something told you that this wasn’t how things normally went between mates, but it was all new for you, confusing. 

“I may not understand now, but I can learn, I guess,” You sigh. Reluctantly giving in to your fate. You could feel it, your connection with him, even before he bit you. It wasn’t that bad, not the most conventional maybe, at least you wouldn’t be alone and he was hot as hell. A part of you looked forward to getting to know him. 

“Thank you, I’ll take good care of you Y/N I promise, for years all I’ve wanted was a mate to love and hold. I won’t let you down,” He cooed. You blush at his statement; it made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“You can hold me now if you want,” You suggest nonchalantly, trying to disguise the eagerness in your voice. He comes back over to you and gets under the covers next to you, arms wrapping around your waist, chest pressing against your back. There you rested against him, slowly dozing off in the comfort of his hold.


	2. Chapter 2

The windows shook from the violent wind, making a horrible creaking sound. It was unsettling, but you felt completely safe, surrounded by warmth. So comfortable that you didn’t want to move, but you could at least open your eyes. You open one of your eyes; this wasn’t your bed, panic sets in.

“Where am I?” You think loud. Then you remember, realizing where the warmth was coming from. You turn around to see Kylo’s dark eyes looking at you, the weight of his arm on your waist becoming much more apparent. “Oh,” You say softly. 

The sleepy giant pulls you closer, so that you can feel his steady breath on your forehead. Gently, he begins combing one hand through you hair, carefully working free any knots. He wished that he could kiss you, those pink lips were just begging for it, but he knew it would be inappropriate. You hadn’t fully come to terms with your relationship.

“I can’t stay here,” You decide, much to the disdain of Kylo. This was your home now, but based on your previous words, it would take some time for you to understand the full depth of what being mates meant. He could wait though, as long as it took, eventually you wouldn’t be able to resist your nature, but he hoped he could convince you before then. He wanted you to embrace it; there must be a way.

“Why not? Why can’t you stay?” He asks softly, fingers brushing the side of your face. You push them away and sit up, unwilling to give into him that easily. Besides, you had only met him once before and you didn’t know him at all! You just couldn’t do that, you didn’t believe in love at first sight.

“I don’t even know you and you claim that we’re soul mates! I don’t even believe in it, this is ridiculous,” You argue, defiance lacing your voice. Kylo growled at you, angry at your stubbornness. He understood, but it didn’t mean that he had to like hearing you speak to him like this. 

“If that’s the way you think than you can leave, I don’t have time to deal with your childishness.”

“I’m childish! Are you kidding? I’m being perfectly reasonable, I can’t imagine being mates with someone like you; you’re just a-“ You’re cut off.

“A what? A beast, a monster? Is that all you see me as, you should leave before I show you what a monster really is,” He threatens. He hoped that by driving you away it would give you the chance to think things over, come back to him purely on your own volition, no matter how much it hurt right now. 

You give him a final glare before slamming the door shut, stomping off back to your village. But there was a bit of a problem, you didn’t know the way back, in fact you had no idea how far you were from home. You briefly considered going back to ask Kylo, no that was a terrible idea. No going back now, you’d just have to figure it out yourself.

You look around, trying to find familiar trees, or a semblance of the right direction. You head in the direction that seems right, walking until you run into more wolves. “Well what are you looking at?” You glare at them, trying to get by. They don’t let you pass, every time you try and take a step they block you, making you trip on your face.

“How am I supposed to leave now? Bastard,” You curse under your breath.

“Silly girl, you’re going in the opposite way, you could’ve just asked for help,” Kylo’s voice says from behind you. You turn around to see him crossing his arms, face  
amused with your struggle. It was kind of cute to see you mad like this, face all scrunched up. 

“Who would I ask for help? You? You just threatened me, asking for help is like asking for a death wish. I’d much rather be lost,” You protest. Kylo shoos the other wolves away, not wanting them to see this confrontation, they wouldn’t understand your attitude towards him as his mate and it was for the best that they didn’t know until you accepted it yourself. 

“You must understand. I would never hurt you, lost little mate. Come, I’ll show you the way,” He explains, placing one hand on your shoulder to guide you in the right direction. 

“Guess what Kylo, I don’t understand,” You reply truthfully. You didn’t get why he would you threaten you then go and say that, it was contradictory. 

“You will Y/N, someday you will,” He promises. You give him a questioning look.

“Sure. Fine. Whatever,” You say in a monotone voice, fed up with his bullshit. He laughs at your response, your stubbornness could be highly entertaining. After that you walked in silence, deciding that you didn’t want to engage with Kylo anymore today.

It comes to the point where you reach your village and Kylo kisses your cheek before heading back, disappearing into the trees. You put your hand to your cheek, unsure if you liked it or not. Out of nowhere Rey comes running up to you.

“Y/N! Who was that? You’re secret lover? Tall, dark, and handsome stranger? Where have you been?” Rey asks a bunch of rapid-fire questions. 

“Rey, Hi. That’s not my secret lover, in fact you should just forget you ever saw him because that’s what I’ll be doing,” You answer.

“Aw come on, how could I forget someone like that? Possibly your only love interest in months, and you guys were so cute together!” She argues.

“Let it go, we don’t have that kind of relationship, he’s just a stranger who helped me from getting lost.” You really didn’t want to discuss this further.

“I’ll drop it, but it definitely didn’t seem like he was a stranger to me, if you don’t want to be single maybe you should be more open minded, so you can see the obvious candidate right in front of you,” She lectures you. You roll your eyes at her, but you knew she was kind of right; you tended to reject your feelings. 

Despite Rey’s advice, you remained steadfast in your stance against going back to Kylo. He should come to you if he really wanted to earn your affections. Perhaps Kylo had underestimated your stubbornness, he thought that it would only take a few days at most for you to come running back, but he was very wrong. Your willpower was outlasting the pull of the moon to an impressive degree. 

It made him feel weak, you had just forgotten about him and went on with your life, pretending he didn’t exist. It was painful, sometimes he would check up on you only to see you laughing and smiling with your friends. He should be the one making you laugh like that.

“You’ve been acting more strange than usual Kylo, what’s wrong with you now?” Hux questioned. Kylo only grumbled in response, Hux didn’t need to know about his troubles.

“I’m your second in command, I deserve to know what’s making so distracted,” Hux demands. Kylo gives a look like he’s about to punch him.

“It’s my mate, she’s a lot more stubborn than I thought. She doesn’t believe that I’m her mate, or even the concept of it itself,” He sighs. 

“Maybe you should just try another way, put effort into winning her over, try romancing her,” Hux suggests.

“Romance? She’s my mate, what’s more romantic than that?” He yells at Hux.

“Oh stop your shouting, that’s obviously not going to work, why not try asking her out on a date?” Hux adds.

“A date? What?” Kylo doesn’t understand, having no knowledge of dating or romantic ideas. What he knew was that your mate was your best match and that was it. It was simple.

“You know take her out to dinner, somewhere nice, get her to tell you about herself,” Hux explains.

“And that works?” Kylo queries, the concept of dating was foreign to him. 

“Yes you oaf! That’s what must humans do to find their partners, why don’t you try it? I’m only giving you advice because right now you’re being a less then satisfactory Alpha and you obviously need a lot of help when it comes to this,” Hux snarls.

“Careful Hux I would not recommend speaking to me in that tone, I’ve given you that position and I can just as easily take it away from you,” Kylo warns. Hux nods, remembering his place; it was a lot that he was even taking his advice, the poor desperate man. 

Hux knew Kylo’s struggles in finding his mate, having spent a lot of time with him. He had been lonely for a long time, refusing the company of other woman in place of waiting for his mate. In some ways it made him a better Alpha, but now it was getting to the point where it had the opposite effect. 

At the advice of Hux, Kylo made his way to your village, wearing one of his nicer buttoned up shirts and a blazer in place of his normal t-shirt, his hair was also styled and face clean-shaven. With flowers in one hand he knocked on your door, he just hoped that he didn’t fuck this up.

You opened the door to see Kylo, you’re surprised because it’s been a few weeks and you thought you’d never see him again, and he has flowers. He looks nice too, was it all for you? It made you blush. 

“Hi Y/N, I came to apologize, and to ask you out on a date,” Kylo greeted, handing over the bouquet of flowers to you. You were impressed by his endeavor, and the fact that he had asked you out on a date, respecting your ideals, was more than you could’ve ever expected from him. You were glad because you had wanted to see him again, but were unwilling to swallow your pride. This may just be the opportunity that Rey was talking about, and you were going to take it. 

“Thank you Kylo, how sweet of you! Sure I’ll go out on a date with you but I might need a moment to get ready,” You smile at him.

“You look so beautiful just like that, we can just go now,” Kylo compliments, excitement clear in his voice. 

“Oh but why not, you look so handsome, all nice and dressed up,” You flirt with him, placing a coy hand on his chest. Kylo’s face turns all red; Hux’s advice was working even better than he thought it would. “Look while you stand there with your mouth open, I’m going to get ready.” You lave him. 

“Who are you?” Rey asks to Kylo, and then she remembers. “Oh wait you’re that guy! Are you guys going to go out on a date! Finally, I’m getting sick of Y/N being all mopey about being single,” Rey rambles on. Kylo scratches the back of his neck, “Uh,” is all he can seem to say.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, but if you hurt her you’ll have to face my wrath,” She threatens. “I’d never hurt her,” Kylo shoots back, a bit offended at the notion of it. 

“I’m back, oh hey Rey.” You come out from your house, wearing something a little more formal than what you wearing before. Rey waves cheerfully. Kylo offers an arm for you to take, and Rey watches as you two walk off into a car, it was just too cute and she was happy to see you with a man who obviously cared for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this, but I will be writing more of it due to positive feedback on my blog.


End file.
